Complicated Love
by Mystery Warrior Maiden
Summary: This story used to be called Midwinter Blues, but that didn't fit the plot. Chapter five is now up! It's finally getting to be a K/N, but it has a little K/C. Read and Review, Please!
1. Midwinter Blues

Disclaimer: Okay, none of the characters are mine. They all belong to Tamora Pierce. Even a part of the plot is hers. I just elaborated on an idea she came up with.  
  
  
  
Midwinter blues  
  
Humph, Neal thought as he worked his way around the room carrying a tray of drinks. I hate holiday parties. You can't do anything but smile and nod your head, like someone's trained pet. At least it's almost over.  
  
Neal knew that he would still have to serve food at quite a few more banquets during midwinter, but none as large as this one. After a few minutes of offering rich lords and ladies drinks, the King summoned everyone into the banquet hall for the Midwinter feast. Thank the Gods! Neal thought, it's over at last! Now I can go and hang out with my friends, and Kel. Oh, Kel.  
  
Just that name brought warm feelings to Neal's heart. But apparently she didn't feel the same way, because she never said anything to him about it or even hinted about any feelings she had for him. But Neal could always dream about her. Heck, he thought, I could even tell her my feelings tonight, it would be very romantic. He shook his head, What am I thinking? She'd probably punch me in the gut.  
  
So Neal went to the Squire's mess hall and sat with his friends, Kel included, and ate his dinner. Everyone had finished and were simply talking when Alanna came up to Neal and asked for a word.  
  
"Neal," she said, "we are leaving for Pirate's Swoop after tomorrow's banquet. So you had better pack up and say your good bye's. No ifs or buts about it." Neal sat with his mouth hanging open for a few minutes thinking, Leaving? Now? No! How could she? He then turned back to tell his friends and found that they had all left the mess hall.  
  
He took the hallway that led to Kel's room, thinking he could tell her a few jokes or something, just so he could see her. Halfway down the hallway Neal saw two familiar figures standing near the end of the hall, Kel and Cleon. Neal tip- toed forward and heard the last few words Cleon said, "Midwinter luck, Kel." Neal then saw him lean in and kiss Kel. Cleon walked down the hall and out a door while Kel stayed in that spot and Neal could see the growing smile that appeared on her face.  
  
Well, Neal thought, so much for telling Kel how I feel and then finding out she feels the same way about me. Kel, Neal thought, sadly, likes Cleon more than a friend, while I am simply her best friend. No more, no less.  
  
Neal then walked back the way he came, heading for his room so he could morn his loss in peace.  
  
A/N : So, how was it? Hopefully not too bad. Anyway, I might continue it, if I get some good reviews. 


	2. Dealing With Feelings

Disclaimer: If you recognize a character, plot, or idea, then it is not mine, but rather Tamora Pierce's.  
  
A/N: Thank you to all of you who reviewed my last chapter. I would also like to say thank you to ThePenMage who told me about the following mistake I made in my lst chapter. ~*~*Cleon kisses Kel before he says "Midwinter luck." Not the other way around, like I had it. *~*~ Once again, thanx!  
  
Chapter Two: Dealing with Feelings  
  
As soon as Neal got to his room, he laid down on his bead and stared at the ceiling, tears flowing unchecked from his eyes as he thought about Kel.  
  
Neal loved everything about Kel. The way she walked, the way she talked, the way she laughed, the way she punched and kicked. But he couldn't figure out why she didn't feel the same way. If I called her cute little girly names whenever I saw her, would she like me? Neal wondered. It seemed to work pretty well for Cleon.  
  
Neal rolled over and buried he face in his pillow, wanting everything to go away. He couldn't wait to leave the next morning.  
  
Neal was awakened the next morning by his Knight-mistress. "Neal, you need oto pack all of your things and meet me at the palace arena, with your mount ready, in less then and hour and a half." Alanna told him.  
  
As Neal lurched out of bed, he couldn't figure out why his head hurt and he felt so bad. But then all of his feelings about what happened last night came flooding into his head. Neal cringed, remembering the look on Kel's face after Cleon kissed her. Why couldn't that have been me? He wondered. Now, I won't have to see either of them for at least a month. Maybe things will cool down between them by then.  
  
Hurriedly, Neal gathered up all of his things and packed them into his trunk. He then ran down to the stables, praying he didn't see Cleon or Kel.  
  
When he reached the stable that housed his trusted mount, Neal quickly put his saddle and tack on the brown gelding and led the horse up to the arena near the castle to meet the Lioness.  
  
As he walked up the hill Neal saw a familiar, rather large and well built, shape loom in the distance. No, Neal thought. I can not deal with Cleon right now. I might not be able to restrain myself from decking him.  
  
Neal then heard Cleon calling his name. Neal kept walking, trying to ignore the redheaded giant that was running after him. Finally, Neal felt Cleon grab his shoulder. Neal decided he had to say something, so he spun around to face Cleon.  
  
"What do you want, Kennen?" Neal said rather icily. Cleon stammered, "Um..I wanted to tell you that I'm really going to miss you, my sarcastic friend. Kel said she's going to miss your remarks and how you can make her laugh."  
  
"And just where is our good friend Kel?" Neal asked, raising an eyebrow. "I really don't know. She just told me to tell you that during breakfast this morning." Cleon replied.  
  
"I bet she did." Neal remarked. Cleon gave him a questioning look. "What is that supposed to mean?" "Oh nothing." Neal said as he started walking towards the arena.  
  
"And Neal?" Cleon called. Neal turned around one last time. "Yeah?" "Please, watch out for yourself. Kel needs you." Cleon said, looking his friend in the eye. "Okay." Neal replied and then muttered under his breath. "She doesn't need me as much as you think."  
  
Neal then hurried over to his Knight Mistress and began preparations to leave.  
  
A few minutes later, Neal, Alanna, and a few men at arms rode through the gates of the city, leaving Corus, and the girl of Neal's dreams, behind.  
  
But Neal didn't notice the brown haired girl and strawberry roan gelding standing on a hill, watching the small party leave. He couldn't have possibly heard the girl, with tears in her eyes say, "Goodbye Neal. I'll miss you." and then whisper, "I love you.", but the girl hoped that somehow, someday, Neal would find out about her feelings for him.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry that my chapters so far have been short. Hopefully, I will be able to write longer chapters. So, how was the second chapter? Hopefully it wasn't too bad or too boring. Anyway, if I get some good reviews, I will probably write more. Also, feel free to tell me about any mistakes I made or any suggestions you might have! 


	3. Wishing the Days Away

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I didn't come up with it.  
  
A/N: So, are you guys ready for the next chapter? I know I am ready for you guys to read it. If it stinks just write me a review and tell me so. Thanks to all of you who reviewed my last chapter!  
  
Chapter 3: Wishing the Days Away  
  
Keladry of Mindelen sat on her windowsill, staring at the blue sky, Why didn't I tell Neal how I feel about him? Now, he's going to be gone for over a month, Kel thought to herself. He might die in battle, never knowing how I truly feel about him.  
  
Just as Kel's eyes started to tear up, she heard a knock on her door. Quickly Kel wiped her eyes and lurched to open her door.  
  
"My sunrise! My pearl! How delightful to see you!" Kel heard the greeting before her door was even fully open.  
  
Kel then felt herself being crushed against a rock hard body. Kel whispered, "Cleon?" "Yes, my flower?" Cleon replied. Suddenly Kel realized that it would be a long and agonizing month, unless she allowed herself to open her heart to Cleon.  
  
"Promise me that you will be there for me whenever I need you these next few months." Kel murmured, looking into Cleon's gray eyes. "Of course, my dove. I promise." Cleon said as he leaned in to kiss Kel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miles away, Neal sat on his horse looking forward as the castle at Pirate's Swoop got closer and closer. Sadly, Neal realized that now there was no turning back. He had officially left Corus and Kel, the girl of Neal's dreams, behind.  
  
A few minutes later the gates to the castle opened and Neal found himself surrounded by Alanna's family, her husband, George, and her children. Neal quickly slid off his horse and started walking to the stable, hoping no one tried to talk to him. Neal had almost gotten away with not talking to anybody when Neal felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, and found himself looking into the face of Baron George of Pirate's Swoop.  
  
"Neal!" George said, grinning at Neal with his eyes shinning and hair blowing in the slight breeze. "How nice to see you! I was beginning to think Alanna had driven you over the edge of a cliff or something, seeing how I haven't seen you in over, what is it now? Two months? Well, a long time." George looked Neal in the eyes, "We really are happy to see you. The young ones adore your stories." Neal smiled, "Well, I love telling them stories." George laughed, "That's a good thing. Well, I best let you go and unpack. You are staying in the same room as last time. Dinner's at the same time as last time you were here. See you then!" Neal looked at George and said, "Thank you." At that, Neal left to find his trunk and make his way up to his room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back in Corus, Kel was sitting in a saddle atop a mountainous horse known as Peachblossom watching the road in front of her. When she heard someone ride up beside her, Kel turned to look at the rider and recognized him as her very good friend Cleon.  
  
"Cleon, are you sure that Inness (A/N: Inness is Cleon's knight- master) doesn't mind coming with me and Raoul on this silly little adventure to capture a few bandits?" Kel asked. Cleon replied with a silly grin on his face. "Of course not. Inness knows that this is your first actual adventure as a squire, and he wants to be there if you need him. He hasn't gotten to see you much, lately. Seeing how you have been so busy. I know I have missed you these pass few days." Cleon laughed, "We haven't been alone in over a week now!"  
  
Kel gave Cleon a smirk. "Maybe I don't want to be alone with you." Cleon laughed and put his hand over his heart. "Ouch, my pearl, that really hurt my feelings. You are starting to sound like our good friend Neal"  
  
Hearing Neal's name caused a pang of pain to shoot through Kel's heart. Kel looked Cleon in the eyes, "Well, if he can't be here in physical form, at least I can carry on his attitude."  
  
Cleon gave Kel an encouraging smile and grabbed her hand that was not holding Peachblossoms reins. "I know you miss him. He's a best friend to both of us. He'll be back soon." With that Cleon gave Kel's hand a squeeze and winked at her. He then turned around and rode back to his knight- master, Inness of Mindelen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Neal sat on the top of a rock cliff that faced the ocean at Pirate's Swoop, throwing rocks into the water below and thinking about Kel. What did I do to deserve such torture? Neal asked himself. What did I do to get the Gods so mad at me that they are making me watch Kel, my best friend and secret love, fall in love with my other friend? Why? Why me? Neal put his head in is hands and closed his eyes and tried to erase the memory of seeing Kel and Cleon together, for about the tenth time since he had left. I can't keep thinking about her, Neal thought, I won't be able think about what I should be doing.  
  
Neal's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he heard someone sit down beside him. Neal looked over and found his redheaded knight-mistress sitting beside him.  
  
"Neal," Alanna said, "what is troubling you? You haven't said a word since we left Corus. I swear if you don't get yourself out of this rut soon, I will trade you in for a different squire!" Alanna laughed at her joke, knowing that that wasn't possible but Neal just sat there silently looking out at the ocean.  
  
Alanna stopped laughing and looked at Neal. "Come on, I wasn't serious! You know, about trading you. But I do want you to snap out of this depressed mood." Neal turned and looked her in the eye and said, "I wish you could." Startled with Neal's response Alanna quickly asked "You wish I could do what?"  
  
Neal looked down at his feet and grabbed another rock. "Trade me in for someone else." Alanna raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?" Neal threw the rock over the cliff and waited for the plunk that he heard when the rock hit the water. "I'm not made of the right stuff to be a knight. I am older than every one else in my year, I can't fight as well as the others, and I can't even tell the girl that I like about my feelings."  
  
Alanna looked over at Neal with a questioning look. "Neal, is this about Kel?" Alanna asked quietly. "You can tell me about it. Talking will help."  
  
Neal looked down at his feet again, took a deep breath and told Alanna everything that had happened with Kel and Cleon, and his feelings for Kel.  
  
Alanna looked up at the sky for a moment, thinking about what her squire had told her. She finally decided what they had to do. Alanna grabbed Neal's arm and pulled him up. "Come on Neal, you need to go pack before night comes." Neal looked at her quizzically. "Why? We just got here yesterday." Alanna smiled crookedly, "We have to go find Raoul and who ever is traveling with him and his squire. You have to win the girl of your dreams back."  
  
Neal smiled. "Thanks Alanna." "Yeah," she replied "just don't remind me that this little trip was my idea tomorrow when I have to leave the man of my dreams behind, again."  
  
Neal laughed. "You bet. I wouldn't want to be pushed of a cliff or be forced to eat your cooking!" He replied and then ran off to pack. Alanna laughed under her breath, "That's the Neal we all know and love."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kel sat on a log, looking into the small fire that she had made to cook her food over. Raoul and Inness had just got back from hunting and had given her a small rabbit to clean and cook for her supper. Kel had already cleaned the rabbit and was just waiting for it to be done cooking.  
  
Kel looked across the camp at the fire that Inness and Cleon were using. Kel saw Cleon sitting by the fire laughing, probably at one of Inness' jokes.  
  
Cleon had been Kel's secret lover for about three weeks now, but lately Kel had been missing Neal so much, that it was hard to be with Cleon with out wishing Cleon was Neal.  
  
Oh, how I wish the days would go by quicker. Kel thought, There is still at least a week until Neal comes back. And even then, I will still be here on this wild goose chase looking for bandits. With Cleon.  
  
Kel sighed and concentrated on cooking her rabbit. Maybe if I just concentrate harder on the chores I have, the days will pass quicker.  
  
Kel took her rabbit off the fire and walked a little ways into the forest were she could have a little peace to eat her meal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
If only Kel knew that at that very moment, two people, one red- haired, the other brown, were frantically packing, getting ready for a long ride tomorrow to catch up to Kel's little war party.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: So, how was it? I hope it's not too horrible. I wrote a long chapter! YEAH! I'm so proud of myself. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think.  
  
A/N: I just realized that I am no longer following events that actually happened in the Squire book. So, sorry!! I'm sorta making up my own plot now, but hopefully it will be good. 


	4. On the Edge

Disclaimer: I don't own it if you recognize it.  
  
A/N: Here's the fourth chapter!! I hope you guys like it! Thank you to everyone that has reviewed my story. I would be nothing with out guys! This chapter is going to be kinda boring, but don't worry!! There will be more, soon, I hope. School started, and ya'll know what comes with school, HOMEWORK!! Ugh. I will try and get the next, and more interesting, chapter up soon. Read on!  
  
On the Edge  
  
Neal couldn't stop smiling as he and Alanna rode into Corus. Neal knew that Kel wouldn't be there, she was off with Raoul hunting down bandits, but he was getting closer to seeing her.  
  
Neal looked over at Alanna, who had been helping him think of creative ways to tell Kel about his feelings during the ride from Pirate's Swoop to Corus. Her face was surprisingly calm with no trace of tension or anxiety. Neal envied that about his knight mistress. She had been on so many horseback trips that she didn't worry about anything. Neal, on the other hand, was filled with worry and doubt every second that he was on his horse.  
  
Alanna looked over her shoulder at Neal and frowned when she saw the grin on his face. "Neal," she said. "You do know that you are not going to see Kel today. She and Raoul and who knows who else are out in the wilderness somewhere." Neal blushed, "I know. I am just glad that we are getting closer to her." Neal looked Alanna in the eye with a smirk on his face. "If we happen to see Cleon on our way through Corus, you might have to put some sort of restraining spell on me, because I might not have enough will to hold myself back from punching him." Alanna laughed, "Alright, squire, I will make sure you don't punch the red-haired giant, just yet."  
  
Neal grinned, "I knew I could count on you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kel sat in her tent staring at the cloth ceiling, twirling her necklace with a pregnancy charm around her finger, remembering how Neal had looked when she last saw him. Kel could remember his eyes, how brilliantly green they were, his hair, how his brown locks were tousled from weapons class with the stump, his smile, how he looked like he was keeping a large secret from her, and his lean body, how close it was to hers.  
  
Kel sighed. She was missing Neal more and more each day. He was supposed to be back to Corus the next day, but she was stuck out here in the forest. She was stuck tracking a group of bandits who had plundered a nearby town. She was also stuck here with Cleon.  
  
Cleon. Kel sighed and shook her head. At one point in time Kel had thought that she had feelings for Cleon, that they could become an actual couple. But now, after spending so much time with Cleon, Kel finally realized that they were just not meant to be.  
  
But I how do I let him know that I don't have feelings for him, in a nice way. I still want to be friends with him, Kel thought to herself.  
  
Kel rolled over and buried her head under her pillow. What did I get myself into by allowing him to kiss me?  
  
At that, Kel heard someone whistling outside her tent. "My pearl?" She heard Cleon whisper. "No," Kel said, her words muffled by the pillow, "not now!!"  
  
Kel crawled towards the opening to her tent and lifted the flap. "Cleon?" she whispered, "What do you want?"  
  
She saw Cleon come around the corner of her tent and sit down next to her. He started twirling her hair around his finger, "I just wanted to know if you would like to take a walk with me?"  
  
This could be my chance to tell him how I REALLY feel about him, Kel though. Kel then looked up at Cleon's face, "Okay, I would love to take a walk with you." Cleon bent down and brushed his lips against her forehead and then pressed his lips to hers. "I will meet you down at the river." Kel replied, "Okay, I will meet you there once I'm dressed." Cleon smiled, "I'll see you there." Cleon then got up and walked over to his tent and went inside.  
  
Kel crawled back into her tent and pulled her blanket over her head. Why does love have to be so complicated? Kel thought. Kel then fiercely yanked her blanket away from her and trudged over to her pack to find some clothes to wear. Kel, however, did not notice that she had yanked off her necklace in the process, and it was laying on top of her pillow in plain sight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Neal looked back at the expansive forest that he and Alanna had ridden through. He turned to Alanna, "How close do you think we are to them?" "Well, if we keep this pace, we should be there in about a half an hour, based on what Myles told me about where they were headed."  
  
Neal smiled to himself. In a little over thirty minutes I will be seeing Kel again. I might even be kissing her!  
  
Alanna looked over at her smiling squire. Ah, she thought, to be in love. I wonder how many times people caught me smiling like that when I was thinking about Jonathon or George.  
  
Alanna gazed down the path she and Neal were riding along, hoping that Neal's dreams could come true, today.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kel cautiously poked her head out of her tent, making sure that no one was around camp to see her and follow as she went to go meet Cleon. Kel knew that Raoul and Inness had gone hunting, but she just wanted to make sure that they didn't come back early.  
  
Once Kel was sure that the camp was empty, she crawled out of her tent and quickly walked over to the path in the trees that led to the river near their camp.  
  
Sure enough, as soon as Kel walked out of the thick forest and heard the river, she saw Cleon sitting on a log, skipping rocks over the water.  
  
Kel walked over to him and sat beside him. Cleon looked over at her with a grin on his face. "I was beginning to think you stood me up!"  
  
Kel looked at Cleon with a straight face, "Nah, I wouldn't let you off so easily. You offered me a walk, and now you have to put up with me for at least an hour."  
  
Cleon laughed. "Oh, my heart's delight, you are not that hard to get along with."  
  
Cleon then stood up and offered his arm. "Kel, would you like to start our walk?" Kel replied with a lopsided grin on her face, "I would love too, but none of these fancy court manners, please." Cleon laughed, "Okay, your wish is my command." He then started walking, and Kel hurried to catch up.  
  
As the two of them walked Kel wondered when the right time to tell Cleon her true feelings about him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Neal grinned from ear to ear when he saw the familiar strawberry-roan gelding that Kel had picked to ride when she was a page. Seeing Peach- blossom mean that Kel was nearby.  
  
Neal trotted his mount over to where Peach-Blossom, Sir Raoul's mount, and two other horses, one looking slightly familiar, were standing. He quickly dismounted and tied the reins to a tree, and ran over to the tents that he could only assume were the makeshift houses that belong to Kel and her knight master.  
  
Neal looked over his shoulder as he closed in on the first tent and saw Alanna still sitting atop her mount, chuckling to herself. Neal blushed. He knew how desperate he must look, but hey, he thought, I am desperate!  
  
Neal laughed softly and walked up to the closest tent, and drew aside the front flap. Inside, he saw a very messy bed roll, some clothes tossed aside, and a necklace laying on a pillow.  
  
Neal knew that what he was doing was wrong, but he couldn't help himself. That necklace was pulling him in.  
  
Neal crawled into the tent and picked up the necklace. Neal noticed a strange shaped charm on it, so he turned it over to take a look at the front.  
  
What Neal saw made him choke.  
  
This is a pregnancy charm, Neal thought, and it must belong to Kel. Neal closed his hand around the charm and stated out loud. "I will not let this stop me. Kel has to know about my feelings. Alanna and I came so far, I will not go home until she knows."  
  
With that Neal shoved the charm into his pocket, pulled back the entrance flap, and hurdled out of the tent and towards a path in the nearby trees.  
  
Little did Neal know, but Kel was having problems of her own, only a little ways down that path.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hey guys. I know that chapter was a little boring, but school started and I don't have as much time to write. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. It will probably have a lot of action in it, because I am itching to finish this story. Please REVIEW! 


	5. Seeing Again What You Miss Most

Disclaimer: If you have seen it or read it before, then I did not come up with it.  
  
A/N: I have been busily pounding away on my poor keyboard trying to get this chapter written. I haven't had much time, because I have had so much homework! I swear the teachers are out to get me. Anyway, I hope it meets you guys's standards. Well, read on and then review!!  
  
Kel watched as Cleon walked along the path, slightly ahead of her. Earlier, Cleon had reached over and grabbed Kel's hand, and he had held it entwined with his own ever since.  
  
Inside, Kel was arguing with herself. Should she tell Cleon right now and get it over with, or wait until they were done with their walk. If I was truly brave, I would tell him right now and not care about how it affects him, Kel thought. But I do care about his feelings, as a best friend would. Kel shut her eyes and shook her head, trying to rid herself of all of those confusing thoughts.  
  
Cleon stopped abruptly. "Kel," he asked, "what is troubling you? I just saw you shake your head, as if you were trying to forget about something, and you have been silent for the last half an hour, which is odd for you."  
  
Kel looked up into his eyes and saw how truly concerned he was. This is it, Kel thought to herself. I must tell him NOW!  
  
Kel looked down and bit her lip to keep it from quivering. She took a deep breath and raised her head confidently.  
  
"Cleon, something has been troubling me." "What is it, my dove?" Cleon urged her. Kel looked up at Cleon's smiling face. "Cleon, I've been missing Neal a lot lately." Cleon's eyes clouded. "So have I, my pearl. I have been missing him so much." Kel's lip began to quiver, so she bit it harder. "Cleon, I have been missing him in more ways than as a friend." Cleon's eyes began searching Kel's face, "What do you mean?" Kel couldn't stop her lip from quivering now.  
  
Kel took a quick breath and looked down. "Cleon, I.I.I love him." Kel whispered. Cleon drew a sharp breath. "Wh.WH.what?" Kel looked up. "Cleon, I love Neal."  
  
Kel watched as Cleon's face went from full of pain and betrayal to rage and raw emotion.  
  
"I can't believe you did this to me, Kel! I thought you loved ME! I gave you my heart and you ripped it out and stepped on it!" Cleon snarled at her.  
  
"Cleon, I didn't mean to hurt you! Do you think I did this on purpose? Do you know how much this has been tearing me up inside? I wanted to give you my love, I did! But, I just couldn't!" Kel said, forcefully.  
  
"No! Just be quiet!" Cleon said and turned his back to her. "Cleon, I.I." Kel stammered. Cleon whirled around, "I said shut up!"  
  
Kel then felt Cleon's fist slam into her jaw and seconds later, Kel realized she was laying on her back in the soft sand near the river. Kel saw Cleon bend over her.  
  
"K.Kel," he said with tears flowing down his cheeks. "I am so sorry." With that, Kel heard Cleon get up and run down the path into the forest. That was the last thing Kel saw and heard before she passed out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Neal burst out of the trees and found himself standing next to a river. Neal looked down and noticed two pair of footprints, both rather large, heading down a path that was going up stream. Neal took off in a sprint, determined to find Kel before she did something she would regret.  
  
After several minutes Neal heard the sound of horse hooves coming up behind him. Neal looked back and saw his knight-mistress on her mount coming towards him at full gallop leading his chestnut gelding behind her.  
  
Neal's jaw dropped as she stopped in front of him. "Here you go, squire." Alanna said as she handed the chestnut's reins to Neal. Neal grabbed the reins and mounted his horse, dumbfounded.  
  
Alanna, noticing the confused look on her young squire's face said, "I saw you run out of that tent like a chicken with its head cut off, and figured you found something. I also figured that you could use the faster speed of a horse if you wanted to catch up with your girl. Looks like she and the red-haired giant left camp about half an hour ago."  
  
Neal just stared at Alanna. "Go on!" Alanna said, and whacked Neal's horse on its rump.  
  
Neal felt his mount lurch underneath him, and then felt himself being flung backward as his horse burst into a full gallop. "Thank you!" Neal yelled backwards to the laughing Alanna.  
  
In about five minutes, Neal finally saw a glimpse of bright red hair.  
  
Neal pulled him mount to a stop and walked him into the forest where Neal tied his horse's reins to a sturdy tree. "I'll be right back." Neal whispered.  
  
Neal then quietly scampered to a tree that he could hide behind and still hear what was being said.  
  
Neal heard Kel mumble something, and then Cleon stammer, "Wh.WH.what?"  
  
Neal then decided that just hearing what was being said wasn't enough, so he quietly peered around the tree. He saw Kel and Cleon standing near the river, but what he saw across the river made his heart stop. There was a bandit sitting in an outcropping of rocks, watching Kel and Cleon's every move.  
  
Neal was ready to hurdle out of the forest and run yelling at his friends, telling them about the danger, but what he saw Cleon do to Kel made him stop in his tracks, with his mouth hanging wide open. Cleon had just punched Kel in the face, sending her through the air and land on the sand near the river.  
  
Neal felt anger spread through his veins like a wildfire coursing through a dry prairie. How dare Cleon hurt her! Kel supposedly meant everything to Cleon, and he just beats her and throws her aside!  
  
Neal gasped as he watched Cleon bend over Kel and say something to her. No! Neal thought, aghast. Now he is going to rape her and abuse her even more! I will NOT let this happen to Kel! Not now, not ever!  
  
With a yell, he grabbed his bow and rushed out of the woods to get Cleon away from Kel. When Cleon saw and heard his green eyed friend, he leaped away from Kel and ran into the forest.  
  
Neal ran over to Kel, and kneeled next to her. "Kel?" he asked, stroking her blank face. "Kel?" He repeated, bending closer to her, until is face was inches from hers. Kel's eyes slowly opened. "Neal?" she whispered. Neal smiled. "Good. You're awake. I have to go, but I will be right back." Neal whispered and gave her wink.  
  
Neal then got to his feet and ran into the woods to follow Cleon. Little did he know, but the raider across the river was two steps ahead of him.  
  
A/N: So, how'd you like it? It wasn't quite a Kel/Neal romance, but hey, I'm getting closer! Anyway, if you like it, or hate it, tell me so by giving me a review! It may be a little while before I get the next chapter up, you know, with school and everything, but I will try my hardest! 


End file.
